Facing Eternity
by Moka Akuma
Summary: This is about what would happen if Altair was immortal.


I watched as Altair betrayed the brotherhood. As he was stabbed in front of the village. I watched him silently for years but no longer. The time has come for me to show him what he can truly have. No fear of death, to truly live. After defeating our treatorous mentor a few months ago he has become our new mentor. I loved this idea but I don't like the prospect of his death. In fact, I loathe it. He is weak and fragile as a human and only I can change that. Some how I need to get his attention. Looking over at one of my fellow assassins as he sharpens his hidden blade, an idea springs to mind. Should I sacrifice one to save another? I ask myself, staring into the fire. Perhaps it must be done for the good of the brotherhood.

The next day started alright but I need to put my plan into motion. I went to my usual hut in the morning, I haven't fed for a few days and the last mission I was on made me lose a lot of blood. So I went to the village brothel found the girl that tasted better than the others and took her to the back alley where no one usually goes. I look down at her and say, "Do not fret. This will be over quickly." Leaning in I take her neck, my fangs sliding into her skin with ease. When her blood touches my tongue it's feels like I've been in a desert for months with no water and I barely hold back a groan. Just as I'm about to pull away from her I hear someone gasp from behind me. I tense and pull back licking her neck sealing her wound and give her her money. I turn to find an assassin behind me gaping in horror. "Demon." He says and draws his sword. I grin and let my eyes bleed to a complete crimson, to where they show no pupil or iris. He takes a step back and seems to gather his courage. Then he lunges for me. I draw my sword parrying it and kicking him the back as he stumbles I back out into the open, I want others to see me kill him. This ass has been spying on me since I became an assassin months ago. He hates the idea of a female assassin, but I was one long before him.

He regains his balance and turns back to me stepping out of the alley. "I will kill you demon." He says. I look around as others begin to gather. "You saw nothing." I say and slash at his throat he parries and knees me in the gut but I recover quickly and punch him in the face. I hear a crunch and know that I probably just broke his jaw or nose. whoops. "Is that all you got?" I ask. He shakes his head and spits out blood. He lunges for me again this time a bit weaker and I easily knock his sword away and use my hidden blade to sever his spine ending him quickly.

Two assassin's return with our mentor Altair. "What is this? Explain your self." He says with surprise in his tone. "Master, I was merely defending myself. That man has had it out for me for months now and he had finally gotten the courage to do something about it." I say with clear hatred for the dead man in my tone. "That makes no difference you have disobeyed our creed and for that you must be punished." Altair nods to the two assassin's and they rush up to me and grab my arms. Though I could have shrugged them off easily I let them pull me up to the castle.

They made me stand before the village as Altair scolded me like I was a child.

"Anmar, you are very skilled and one of the best assassin's but I'm afraid you cannot atone for what you have done." He says, turning his back on me, his shame of what he was about to do was palpable. He swiftly turns slicing his hidden blade across my throat making me choke on my own blood. The pain was unimaginable I hadn't realized the assassin's had let me go until I was looking up at the sky my vision slowly turning black as the darkness welcomed me.

I awoke in the same place before I passed out. No one had moved me. My body was stiff as I tried to get up. Perhaps I should of stayed down longer. I lie back down on my back and feel my throat; it is now just a pink scar slowly fading. I'm glad I fed before all this happened. Though my plan is going just the way I hoped it would. I sigh and sit up grabbing the rail to stand up. I look for a guard or something and find one near by that hasn't noticed me. Reaching a mental hand in his mind I command him to come here. He starts walking over to me almost like a walking corpse. When he is near enough I sink my fangs into his throat and drink enough to not kill him. I then erase his memory of it and implant one where he fell asleep on the job. Then I lie him down against the stone wall and go into the castle to find my prey.

I find him in his library under the castle staring into the fire with a book in his lap. Silently I sneak up behind him and lean on the back of the chair my arms crossed. "Beautiful. Isn't it?" I say as he jumps up and swings around already wielding his hidden blade. I step back with my hands up in surrender. "Maria already go to bed?"  
"H-How is this possible?" he asks his face pale, like he has just seen a ghost.  
"Oh, well, if you must know I am immortal." I grin, showing my fangs.  
"Are you a demon?" He asks now with adamant fear and a ting of curiosity.  
"I don't know what they call my kind. I was turned shortly before you became a master." I say, stepping around the chair and going to a bookcase looking at one of the old tomes. Altair's expression is one of edginess. I flip open the tome I have plucked from the shelf and thumb through it.  
"What are you doing here? Are you a spy? If so I will end you without hesitation." He says from behind me. I close the tome and place it back on the shelf.

"I am not I am simply trying to return a favor. You saved my life once and I wish to do the same." I say turning to face him.

"What do you mean?" He looks surprised but still on edge.

"Altair, you are a master assassin and you could be very useful to us in the years to come. If you accept my offer you could possibly help save the assassin's and the world someday." I say, looking at my claws.  
"Why would I believe a word you have said. You killed one of our own." Altair says, menace starting to throb from the human.  
"He was going to expose me. I had no choice but to do so. You have done the same I recall." I say, reminding him of his failure to take the apple himslef.

He seemed to become angrier at that. "Perhaps but I have learned from my mistakes."  
"And I haven't." I say, my eyes becoming crimson. I take a deep breath to calm myself and say, "I did not come here to throw verbal stones at you. I came here so that we might defeat the Templar's together. And so that you could walk with me through eternity."  
He stays silent looking into the fire as it crackles and pops. Perhaps debating on what to say.  
"Would you like to know the benefits of becoming what I am?" I ask him, turning back to face him. He nods. "You will never be defenseless even without the hidden blade. You can track more easily hear better. You can tail an enemy while in their shadow."  
"In their shadow? What do you mean?" He asked.  
"I mean this." I say and command the shadows to hide me as I step into a dark corner. Altair looks around and turns looking for me. "What is this sorcery?" He whispers as I step out of the shadows behind him, "Kill even better than before." He jumps and his hidden blade is suddenly at my throat. Meeting his gaze I don't move. "No fear of dying. Control shadows and bend them to your will." He retracts the blade and steps back looking down, deep in thought. "I will give you five days to decide." I say and begin to walk out.  
"Wait." He says and I turn around. "I'll do it." I grin wolfishly and walk up to him.  
"This will be quick." I say and pull him down biting his neck and then feeding him my blood before he passed out from the blood loss. I set him in his chair in front of the fire and pull back his hood and caress his cheek. _Finally. I have gotten what I want._

He wakes the next morning with a gasp and looks around him. He stands up and looks at his shaking hands and feels his fangs with his finger. He hisses slightly as he pricks his finger; blood slowly welling at the tip. "What is this hunger?" He asks me seeing me in the corner.  
"That is normal for all young. Feed and it will go away for a time. Wait too long and you will kill anyone around you." I say and stride over to him. He meets my gaze, his eyes slowly sliding to the nape of my neck. He licks his lips and catches himself and looks away in shame.  
"Altair, you must take my blood to complete the transformation." I say and raise my wrist to his lips. He takes my arm and bites me drinking my blood. He groans slightly and releases me.  
"Better?" I ask with a small smile across my lips. He nods.  
"Good. Shall we test your new strength?" I ask.  
"Yes, lets find some Templar's." He says.  
"Agreed."

We make it to Jerusalem a month later. I enjoyed the alone time with him on the way and I learned much about him. He is clever and a quick thinker. Assassin's have to be in order to survive though. "We are looking for a Templar by the name of Boulos. He has been kidnapping free people for slavery and killing anyone who tries to escape. He is also a main conspirator of the Templars." Altair says, guiding his horse around a citizen.  
"Cutting off one head of the hydra will only grow two more. Unless it is the main one." I say.  
"That is true. But this head is also as important. He takes most of the income for the Templar's with his slaves." He says.  
"Ah, I see." I say as we enter the city. We give our horses to the stable men and continue into the city. Nothing was said for a good ten minutes before I broke the silence.  
"I will go hunt down information of other important Templar's while you take care of the leech. Remember what I taught you." I say and head in the opposite direction before he can reply.** (disclaimer: Altair is owned by Ubisoft as well as AC I hold no claim to them. I do this only for fun and for others entertainment.)**


End file.
